Puppets on a String
Puppets on a String 'is the nineteenth episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars. 'Plot The episode begins with the story of a man named VentriloQuinn. He is seen polishing his prized puppets, and preparing for his first show. Suddenly, his hand snaps and Walter is in deep pain. To continue his act, Walter uses the dummy to hide the injury and go forward with his work. As time progressed, Walter let work get the best of him, and he had a string of bad luck, notably losing his car, his wife, and even his own house while being solely involved in his work. Walter was tired of the tidings he was receiving, and made a new idea in order to make money. Walter makes a device that can fuse his puppet's DNA with his, having a plan to control all humans instead of puppets. The formula was successful, transforming Walter into his prized possession. Scheming, he walks out of his apartment with an evil smile. Ben and Gwen find a strange box outside Ben's home, and in it is a collection of puppets that resemble Ben, Gwen, Rook, and Kevin. Gwen calls the two over to the house, and the group makes an attempt to examine them. Rook finds that the puppets are not that bad, and fun to play with, while Ben leaves out of the room, creeped out by the puppet version of himself. While Rook is looking at his, the puppet's eyes start to glow red, and it takes Rook's soul inside, turning Rook into a puppet. Ben comes back, and thinks that Rook left his puppet on the couch. However, Rook cannot communicate with Ben inside of the puppet form. Gwen and Ben can't seem to find Rook, and Kevin wonders if the puppet had anything to do with Rook's disappearance. Rook suddenly speaks from inside the puppet, telling the others that the puppets are evil. Ben examines Rook's doll, and deducts that the shippers may have something to do with it. He reads the address on the box that they came from, and it says 110 Nevros Drive. To find the address, Ben goes outside and transforms into Cannonbolt to go to the factory. Ben calls Albedo and advises him to help him find out the evils of the factory. Albedo says that he is on his way and turns into Negative Jetray to get there. Albedo turns back to normal once he makes it, and Ben transforms into Molestache to dig for any clues. Molestache finds a clue, and it shows a card that states the name Walter Drake, with a caption that states his profession as a human puppeteer. Albedo is confused, and VentriloQuinn appears behind Albedo, attacking him. Molestache tries to help, but Albedo is suddenly beginning to attack him. Albedo says that he has no control over his body, and VentriloQuinn puts him down, saying that Ben has no other help. Ben disagrees and calls Kevin and Gwen, but they are not answering their phones. VentriloQuinn then shows Gwen and Kevin on a stage as puppets. Ben turns back to normal and grabs VentriloQuinn, yelling to him that his crimes are over. Immediately, a group of puppet minions approaches to attack Ben, overwhelming him. As they do, Ben transforms into Grey Matter to get inside of one of the minions, being able to control him. Grey Matter uses the puppet to attack all of the others, breaking all of them apart. Ben leaves the minion, shattering him and goes towards VentriloQuinn, with him having no idea where Grey Matter has went. Then, the puppet enemy feels a sharp control over his mind, and Grey Matter controls him. After a brief struggle, Albedo wakes up and transforms into Negative Four Arms to rip apart VentriloQuinn, making him die out and go to his original form. In all of the commotion, Kevin, Gwen, and Rook break out of their prisons, and attempt to fight. They then realize that their powers and weapons are greatly weakened. Gwen manages to blast all puppet minions on her side, but they easily reform. When the minions try to overpower Gwen, Kevin appears and absorbs a nearby concrete wall, gaining the strength properties. He slices all of the puppet minions, causing them to completely turn into saw dust. Rook tries using his Proto-Tool, and successfully captures the remaining puppets, shocking them with one of his electricity functions on the Tool. Annoyed, a tired VentriloQuinn grows to a massive size, dwarfing the team. He nearly crushes Ben, but he transforms into Gravattack to remove VentriloQuinn's gravity. As he is being spun around, he begs Gravattack to stop, but he demands an antidote to Gwen, Rook, and Kevin's forms. VentriloQuinn refuses, as there is no cure to their puppet state. Gravattack, with no patience, smashes VentriloQuinn in an aggressive and final way, seemingly killing him. Immediately after, Rook, Gwen, and Kevin gain their initial forms back as Ben reverts. The three do not seem to know where the villain went, but Ben says that their problem is over. Albedo reverts and says that the puppets that resembled them had mind-transferring devices installed within them. Rook finally agrees with Ben about the puppets as they drive home. A man is seen at the debris where VentriloQuinn was defeated, and grabs his remains from the concrete. Without saying a word, he travels off, with his eyes turning red. 'Major Events' *VentriloQuinn makes his debut. *Molestache makes his The Omniwars ''debut. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Albedo *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko 'Villains' *VentriloQuinn (first appearance) *Puppet Minions 'Aliens Used' '''By Ben;' *Cannonbolt *Molestache (first re-appearance) *Grey Matter *Gravattack By Albedo; *Jetray (first re-appearance by Albedo) *Four Arms (first appearance by Albedo) 'Trivia' * * * Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 1